


Take Me, Break Me

by chassie730



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [5]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassie730/pseuds/chassie730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots based off of the seven sins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me, Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pride

Jim shuddered against the inhumanly hot body pressing him against the wall. He experimentally tried worming a hand between their two bodies, but he found it impossible due to the proximity. Not that he really minded, but he had to put up some kind of fight, since the tongue moving in lazy circles around the juncture of his neck was reducing him to a whimpering mess.

And James T. Kirk was not a whimpering mess in bed…or anywhere else, dammit.

The tongue was replaced by teeth, which bit down harshly before kissing away the sting, and Jim was forced to press his face into his captor's shoulder in order to avoid an embarrassing moan escape.

Then, the figure shifted, aligning their hips perfectly before beginning to grind, eliciting yet another sound muffled against a blue shirt as Jim felt his control spiraling away. The lips were now moving up to his jaw, where they pressed against sensitive skin that never failed to make him gasp. Fingers traced down his sides and then to his waist, holding him to the wall, forcing him to simply take the delicious friction against his hardened need. Jim grit his teeth, refusing to allow any more verbal satisfaction.

A warm breath swirled around his ear. "Beg, Jim," the voice implored softly.

A whine built in the back of his throat against his will, but he shook his head as the rutting continued, hard enough to make him want it, but too soft for it to be anything but torture. Damn. It.

"I know you enjoy this," The voice continued, and fucking hell, when did he get so good at this kind of talk? "But you need more, do you not? Two words, Jim. That is all I need."

Jim bit his lip, burrowing farther in the shoulder. He. Would. Not. Beg. He made others beg, made them plead for more (for which he was happy to oblige) but no one could make him desperate enough to-

And then the mouth was on his, cutting off any rational thought Jim had. Hazy pleasure built in his head, in his stomach, and the grinding against him increased. He was close, so close, but the second he got his hopes up that maybe, just maybe, someone had mercy on him and would let him come, the hips stopped and the mouth pulled away, leaving him breathlessly panting.

"Give in…" The voice was back. The hand on his waist moved between them, skimming lightly over the zipper of his pants. Jim grunted, still stubborn.

"I can give this to you. Only I can," the intoxicating words swirled around his brain. He needed this badly, so badly. "Just surrender to me."

He wouldn't. The voice couldn't make him.

The hand cupped him lightly, and Jim swore he heard something muttered in Vulcan and he couldn't hold it back any longer-

"Please, Spock," Jim gasped.

He swore he felt a smirk against his lips, but then there was a rough tongue meeting his, and he found he no longer cared.


End file.
